Inversion
by Lyiaaa
Summary: Inversion des rôles, inversion des corps, inversion des sentiments.. La vie est parfois une petite coquine qui joue avec le destin.
1. Et c'est le début de la fin

_Bonjour et bienvenue à tous sur ma nouvelle fictions, "Inversion". Je rassure les lecteurs de "Libère moi", je n'ai pas arrêter cette fiction et le prochain chapitre devrai arriver rapidement (je l'espère :$). L'idée de cette fiction m'est venu pendant un cours de philosophie. Cette fois-ci pas de dark, de drame ou d'aventure, plutôt de l'aventure, de la romance avec une pointe d'humour. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, j'attend vos avis. Bisous_

* * *

><p><strong>*Flash Back *<strong>

-Malfoy donne moi sa !

-On dit « s'il te plait quand on est poli Granger »

Il lui fit un sourire en coin et Hermione soupira bruyamment.

-Malfoy donne moi les racines de Mandragore ! Si je ne les met pas maintenant la potion n'aura pas l'effet voulu !

Il secoua la tête.

-Malfoy !

-Le mot magique.

Il sourit, une fois de plus.

-Malfoy... s'il te plais.

Hermione cru pendant un instant que ces mots allaient lui écorcher la bouche, mais elle n'avait pas le choix, la potion était en jeux.

-Je devrai apprendre au moldus que la politesse n'est pas une option chez nous. Lui dit-il en ricanant.

Hermione bouillonnait sur place. Quelle idée avait-eu Rogue de les mettre ensemble en potion ? Encore une idée farfelue car Malfoy était le diable en personne. Elle décida d'ignorer la remarque du Serpentard et jeta les racines de mandragore dans la potion. Un gros boum retentit dans la salle et la potion aspergea Hermione et Drago.

Tout d'un coup elle se sentit toute légère, comme si elle avait quitté son corps, elle voulu le toucher, pour s'assurer qu'il était toujours la mais ses bras furent incapable de bouger, tout comme ses jambes. Elle essayait de parler, crier, hurler mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Ses yeux ne voyaient aucune forme distinctement, tout les contours étaient flou et elle avait du mal à voir la pièce dans laquel elle se trouvait. Soudain elle se sentit aspirer dans un tourbillon, puis plus rien.

***Fin du flash back***

C'est ainsi que tout cela à commencer, une potion, un Malfoy agaçant, quelques secondes de trop pour ajouter les ingrédients, et le monde entier s'écoule. Enfin non pas le monde, seulement leur monde.

Lorsqu'Hermione se réveilla, elle eut l'impression que sa tête allait exploser tellement elle avait mal, comme si un étau se refermait sur son crane. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux, la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait ne ressemblait absolument pas à sa chambre, mais plutôt à l'infirmerie. Elle essayait de se remémorer en vain les épisodes qui l'avaient conduit ici, mais un gros blanc dans sa mémoire laissait ses questions sans réponses. Pomfresh arriva vers elle, et posa une petite fiole sur sa table de chevet.

-Je vois que vous êtes réveillé mademoiselle Granger.

Elle hocha la tête.

-Tenez buvait cette fiole.

-A quoi va-t-elle..

Hermione s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase. Cette voix, celle qui venait de prononcer ces mots, ce n'était pas la sienne et malheureusement cette voix elle ne l'a connaissait que trop bien. Elle regarda Pomfresh soudainement affolé. Elle regarda ses mains, et aperçue que sa n'était pas non plus les siennes. Dans un élan elle souleva le draps et découvrir avec horreur qu'elle vivait dans un corps qui n'était pas le sien. Elle voulu se lever mais sa tête lui tourna et la vieille femme la pria de se rasseoir.

-Calmer vous mademoiselle, le directeur devrai bientôt arriver pour tout vous expliquer en détails, en attendant allongez-vous.

Hermione s'allongea pour ne pas ennuyer plus Pompom mais son cerveau marchait à toute vitesse, que c'était-il passé ? Que faisait-elle dans son corps ? Et surtout, devrai-t-elle y rester encore longtemps ?

Alors qu'elle réfléchissait à tout cette situation, le rideau sur sa droite s'ouvrit soudainement, laissant place à Hermione, ou plus l'esprit de Drago dans le corps d'Hermione.

-Regarde ce que tu m'as fait sale sang-de-bourbe.

-A ta place je ne dirai pas sa étant donné que tu te trouve dans mon corps, et que moi je suis dans ton corps, ton sang pur que je vais me faire une joie de souillé.

Drago se sentait bouillir, il s'approcha d'Hermione mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à parler, Dumbledor fit son apparition, suivit de Rogue.

-Les enfants asseyez vous. Annonça le directeur.

Hermione et Drago s'assirent presque immédiatement et malgré la proximité de leurs deux corps, aucun d'eux n'osa bouger.

-Vous n'allez certainement apprécier ce que je vais vous annoncer, mais vous êtes en droit de savoir.

Il prit une grande inspiration.

-La préparation que vous avez demandé le professeur Rogue, est une potion extrêmement minutieuse et chaque minute est importante. Hors, vous avez attendu quelques minutes de trop pour y mettre les racines de mandragore ce qui à engendré une inversion de vos deux corps. Vous monsieur Malfoy vous vous trouvez désormais dans le corps de Mademoiselle Granger. Et vous miss, vous vous trouvez dans le corps de Monsieur Malfoy. Les effets durent environ une semaine, jusqu'à ce que vous retrouviez vos corps respectif.

Hermione assimilait petit à petit les informations que venait de lui apprendre le directeur, elle avait du mal à réaliser ce qu'il se passait.

-Des dispositifs ont été mis en place pour votre confort et votre sécurité. Un appartement à été aménagé pour vous deux spécialement, une seule visite par jour vous sera autorisé pour ne pas troubler les autres élèves durant leur cours. Vos cours vous seront apporté par les professeurs à la fin de chaque journée ainsi que vos devoirs. La cohabitation risque d'être difficile, mais je sais que vous en êtes capable.

Il fit un clin d'oeil à Hermione et sortit de l'infirmerie sans un mot.

Hermione et Drago ne parlaient pas, semblaient même s'être arrêté de respirer. Ils allaient devoir vivre toute une semaine ensemble, dans un corps qui n'était pas le leur. Pour le meilleur, mais surtout pour le pire.

* * *

><p>Alors alors alors ? :$<p> 


	2. En enfer

_Bonsoir à tous :). Voici le 2e chapitre de Inversion, donc je suis plutôt fier (oui la modestie et moi sa fait 2), non en vérité je suis complétement stresser d'attendre vos avis, savoir si sa vous à plus ou pas :$. Merci à celle (ou ceux) qui poste des review, sa fait énormément plaisir de se sentir soutenu. Trève de bavardage, bonne lecture._

* * *

><p>Mardi – 1er jour<p>

Il était 9h et Hermione était assise sur le canapé de son nouvel appartement, elle regardait le feu, se demandant ce qu'elle avait à Merlin pour hérité d'un fardeau pareil. Vivre dans le corps de Malfoy, avec Malfoy qui vivait dans son corps pendant une semaine, ces 7 jours allaient être riche en émotion. Trois petits coups se firent entendre au portrait qui servait de porte d'entré. Ce fut le Serpentard qui alla ouvrir et sans même qu'il n'eut le temps de faire le moindre geste Ron se jeta sur lui, le serrant dans ses bras.

-Hermione ! J'ai eu tellement peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelques chose de grave !

Malfoy le repoussa brutalement.

-Lâche moi Weasley, je ne suis pas Hermione !

Le visage de Ron se décomposa, il observa longuement le visage d'Hermione et un raclement de gorge se fit entendre dans le salon, Ron détourna les yeux vers l'origine de ce bruit. Il en resta plus que perplexe, ne comprenant pas ce que faisait Malfoy ici. La Gryffondor se décida enfin à ouvrir la bouche.

-Assied toi Ron, j'ai des choses à te raconter.

Le regarde du Gryffondor passait du corps d'Hermione à celui de Malfoy, un air d'incompréhension sur le visage.

-Arrête de faire cette tête, sa te rend encore plus imbécile que tu ne l'es déjà. Lui dit Malfoy en ricanant.

Ron se dirigea vers le canapé, il ne comprenait absolument rien. Que faisait son Hermione avec ce vil Serpentard ? Pourquoi elle l'envoyait balader ?

-Écoute Ron, tu te rappelle lors du cours de potion, quand ma potion a quelque peu exploser ?

Il hocha la tête.

-Elle nous a atterrit dessus à Malfoy et à moi, et nous avons échangé de corps.

Les yeux de Ron s'écarquillèrent jusqu'à devenir deux ronds parfait entourant ses pupilles bleutés. Il ouvrit la bouche, et la referma aussitôt. Il était sous le choque de l'annonce d'Hermione. De longues secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne se décide à ouvrir la bouche.

-Et... Et combien de temps cette transformation dure-t-elle ?

-C'est pour la vie Ron, Hermione et moi sommes unis à jamais. Lança le Serpentard qui observait la scène en rigolant.

-Malfoy ! Elle lui lança un regard noir, puis reposa son regard, plus tendre, sur Ron. Non Ron cette transformation dure une semaine, mardi prochain j'aurai retrouvé mon corps et lui le sien.

Il soupira de soulagement et Hermione lui prit la main.

-Granger s'il te plais, déjà que te prêter mon corps ne me réjouit pas plus que sa, évite de le salir avec des gens comme la belette s'il te plais.

Ron se leva brusquement.

-Malfoy je vais te..

-STOP. Hurla Hermione.

Les deux jeunes hommes se stoppèrent, et au même moment la sonnerie des cours retentit. Ron s'en alla sans un mot de plus. Drago regardait Hermione, ou plutôt il se regardait lui même.

-Pourquoi tu me fixe comme sa ? Lui cracha-t-elle.

-Ce n'est pas toi que je fixe, mais moi, je suis plutôt pas mal quand même.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

-Ces 7 jours vont être affreusement long en ta compagnie.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

La journée passa lentement pour Hermione qui ne savait plus quoi faire, et tournait en rond. Elle aurai voulu voir ses amis mais Ron était déjà passer, sa visite du jour était donc déjà épuisé. Ses devoirs étaient déjà tous fait, elle n'avait plus aucun livre en réserve, et Malfoy était bien la dernière personne avec laquelle elle avait envie d'entamer une discutions. Ce soir là elle se coucha tôt, encore un peu abasourdit par tout les événements qu'il venait de se produire.

Malfoy lui aussi trouvait le temps long. Ni Blaise, ni Pansy ne lui avait rendu visite, à croire que ses amis ne se préoccupé pas de lui. En fait, il en était persuader, mais pour la première fois il était obligé de voir la vérité en face. Il avait tellement ignorer Pansy que celle-ci c'était lassé de lui, et Blaise.. Et bien il était Blaise, plus intéresser par les filles que par celui qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami. Il ne pouvait pas lui reprocher, il avait été comme sa lui aussi un jour, mais aujourd'hui il avait besoin de lui, plus que jamais.

Il s'endormit avec, au creux de sa main, un petit mot qu'il serrait tellement fort, qu'il semblait être aussi précieux que le vif d'or. Peut-être l'était-il.

OoOoOoOoOo

Mercredi – 2e jour

Le jour se levait tranquillement sur Poudlard, les oiseaux faisaient entendre leurs premières chansons matinale. Le soleil qui traversait les fenêtres, caressa la peau de la douce Hermione, qui se réveilla lentement. Elle avait bien dormi cette nuit, et en avait presque oublié la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle passa devant le miroir qui orné sa chambre aux couleurs Gryffondor et soupira. Non tout ceci n'était pas qu'un rêve, mais plutôt un cauchemars, qu'Hermione aurai préféré oublié en se levant.

Lorsqu'elle descendit dans la salle commune elle aperçu que Drago était déjà levé, ses traits tiré et les cernes sur son visage indiquer qu'il avait passé une mauvaise nuit. Son regard semblait être perdu dans le vide, si bien que lorsque la Gryffondor lui adressa un « bonjour » il sursauta imperceptible. Il grogna et Hermione comprit qu'il ne lui répondrait pas. Elle s'assit sur le petit fauteuil à coté de la cheminé et entama un livre qu'elle avait demandé aux elfes de lui rapporter.

Plusieurs fois ses yeux quittèrent sa lecture pour se posait sur Malfoy. Elle lisait depuis un petit moment et lui n'avait toujours pas bouger. Le visage d'Hermione, n'avait jamais eu cette apparence si froide que Malfoy lui donner. En s'y attardant un peu, Hermione cru même voir de la tristesse. Après avoir lu 5 fois la même ligne sans y prêter cas, elle reposa son livre.

-Malfoy ?

Il tourna lentement son visage vers elle.

-Quoi ?

-Tu as l'air ailleurs ..

-Qu'est-ce que sa peut te foutre Granger ?

Il se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

-Ton aide ne m'intéresse en rien, je ne suis pas Potter et Weasley, je n'ai pas besoin de quelqu'un pour mener ma vie.

Hermione ne bougea pas du canapé, sachant que son combat contre l'ange blond était perdu d'avance. Il ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait eu envie de l'aider. Ce n'était même pas de l'aide, c'était plutôt la lassitude dans son regard qui l'agaçait.

Il restait encore 6 jour et Hermione n'était pas au bout de ses peines.

* * *

><p><em>Le 2e jour n'était pas encore terminé mais je voulait absolument le couper ici (ne cherchez pas à comprendre les délires d'auteur, je ne me comprend pas moi même). Oh je tenais aussi à remercier ceux qui m'ajoutent en favori, sa fait chaud au coeur :$. J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu, gros bisous<em>


	3. Vision

_Bonjour les amis ! _

_Olala je sais je suis vraiment impardonnable vu le temps que j'ai mis pour publié le nouveau chapitre ! :$. Mais la je reviens avec plein d'inspiration alors j'espère que ça va vous plaire. Merci à celle qui review, c'est toujours agréable de voir les commentaires de mon travail. Bonne lecture et bisous !_

* * *

><p>L'après-midi passa lentement pour Hermione qui commençait à tourner en rond dans son appartement. Elle aurai voulu sortir et respirer l'air frais. Drago quant-à-lui n'avait pas bouger de sa chambre depuis leur altercation dans la matinée, et Hermione commençait même à douter qu'il puisse être encore en vie. Alors qu'elle regardait le soleil se couchait lentement, elle eu soudainement une idée. Elle allait sortir ce soir, juste 5 minutes pour profiter de l'air frais et ensuite elle rentrerai.<p>

Elle attendit donc patiemment que la nuit tombe et que les jeunes sorciers et sorcières soient rentrés dans leurs appartements. Drago n'était même pas descendu prendre son repas, ce qui laissait à Hermione la voie libre pour sortir. Elle enfila sa cape et fit lentement pivoter le tableau de son appartement en sortant sur la pointe des pieds. Une fois dans les couloirs elle se mit à courir le plus rapidement qu'elle pu vers la tour d'Astronomie. Lorsqu'elle sentit la fraîcheur du soir courir sur ses joues elle soupira de bien être, elle s'accouda à la rambarde et profita quelques instants de pouvoir respirer de l'air frais.

Au bout de ce qu'elle pensait être une dizaine de minutes, elle sentit deux mains entourer sa taille et une voix assez fluette susurrer à son oreille.

-Draguichou, depuis le temps que je te cherche.

Hermione retint sa respiration, Pansy Parkinson se trouvait enlacer à elle, ou plutôt au corps de ce qu'elle pensait être Drago.

-Tu m'as manqué tu sais, et puis Blaise n'est pas un aussi bon coup que toi.

Hermione se retint de pouffer de rire. Les mains de Pansy descendirent vers le bas ventre de ce qu'elle pensait être le Serpentard qui en fut plus écœuré qu'autre chose. Hermione ne savait plus comment se sortir de cette situation, elle ne connaissait pas les réactions de Drago face aux avances de Pansy et ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle apprenne la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Ses mains allaient descendre encore plus bas lorsqu'une voix, sa voix retentit.

-Malfoy, Parkinson, je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici à cette heure ?

Hermione se retourna brusquement et vit Drago, ou tout du moins Drago dans le corps d'Hermione, qui semblait particulièrement énerver.

-Parkinson dégage avant que je n'enlève des points à ta maison.

La brune ne se fit pas prier et sortir en courant de la tour d'Astronomie. Drago regardait Hermione dans les yeux, il semblait attendre une explication ou bien canaliser sa colère, elle ne savait pas trop. Ce fut elle qui prit la parole en premier.

-Remarquable prestation Malfoy, j'aurai presque cru que c'était moi qui parlait, tu as dû m'observer longuement pour agir de la sorte ?

Hermione comprit qu'elle aurai mieux fait de se taire lorsque elle vit son visage déformé par la colère et prêt à exploser.

-Tu te crois drôle Granger ? Non mais sérieusement à quoi tu pensais en sortant de l'appartement ? Depuis quand Miss-je-sais-tout enfreint-elle les règles ?

-Depuis toujours Malfoy et de toute manière je n'ai aucune leçon à recevoir de toi. Puis d'ailleurs que faisais-tu dehors ?

-Je te cherchais sombre idiote.

-T'inquièterais-tu pour moi Malfoy ?

-Même pas en rêve.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et repartit en direction de leur appartement. Hermione soupira, jamais leur rapport ne changerai, encore moins si ils devaient partager un espace ensemble. Elle marcha lentement jusqu'à son appartement, fatigué de ces querelles.

Jeudi – 3e jour

Hermione se leva fatigué ce matin là, elle avait passé une mauvaise nuit hanté de cauchemars en tout genre. Alors qu'elle arrivait dans sa salle commune, une douleur lancinante lui traversa la tête, puis le corps. Elle s'effondra au sol et était comme secoué par des spasmes. Elle entendait Malfoy accourir vers elle, lui posant tout un tas de question dont elle ne comprenait pas le sens. Soudain ses yeux s'ouvrit et des images défilèrent devant ses yeux à toutes vitesse, les lieux et les personnes étaient flou, les voix parlaient fort et toutes en même temps et il lui était impossible de déterminé qui parlait. Puis une image s'arrêta devant ses yeux. Le contour des personnages devint tout à fait net puis l'image se mit à bouger, répétant sans cesse le même mouvement. Un homme qu'elle distingua comme étant Drago qui semblait se retenir de hurler à la mort, et un autre homme de dos, qui ne cessait de répéter « Doloris ». Subitement l'image disparu, la douleur s'en alla de son corps et Hermione pu enfin recouvrir la vue et l'ouïe.

Malfoy se trouvait à genou devant elle, sur son visage on pouvait lire l'inquiétude mais surtout l'incompréhension.

-Granger ça va ?

-Depuis quand ton père t'envoie des Doloris Drago ?

Il ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer presque immédiatement.

-Comment sais-tu ?

-Je viens de le voir. Je ne sais comment, ni pourquoi, mais je viens de voir toute ta vie défiler devant mes yeux. Chaque moment important est passé, mais c'est celui là qui s'est arrêter devant moi.

-Et qu'as-tu vu ?

-Un homme de dos avec des longs cheveux blanc tombant sur ces épaules, et toi à genou par terre, te retenant de hurler tandis que l'homme t'envoyer des « Doloris » sans arrêts.

Drago ferma les yeux quelques secondes puis les réouvrit.

-Oublie ce que tu as vu Granger.

Il se leva et se dirigea dans sa chambre, sans un mot ni un regard de plus.

Hermione mit quelques secondes à se relever et s'installa sur le canapé. Des milliers de questions se bousculait dans sa tête. Comment ses pensées, ou plutôt ses souvenirs avaient-ils pu se retrouver devant les yeux de Hermione ? Pourquoi ce moment précis ? Pourquoi fuyait-il ?

Deux coups retentirent contre le portrait sortant Hermione de ses pensées. Elle ouvrit le tableau et vit que Harry se tenait devant elle.

-Oh Harry je suis tellement heureuse de te voir.

Elle le prit dans ses bras et profita de ces quelques instants prés de son meilleur ami.

-Hermione je suis ravi de te voir aussi, mais je n'ai pas l'habitude de tenir Malfoy dans mes bras.

-Tu pourrai faire un effort tout de même.

Il rougit.

-Très bien, très bien.

Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé rouge et or de l'appartement et se mirent à discuter de ce que Hermione avait loupé ces derniers jours. Au bout de quelques secondes de silence il comprit que quelque chose tracassait Hermione.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Mione ? C'est Malfoy ?

-Oui, mais pas dans le sens que tu pense. Je..

Soudain les spasmes qu'elle avait connu précédemment recommencèrent et les images défilèrent une nouvelle fois devant ses yeux, toujours plus nombreuses, toujours plus rapide. Cette fois-ci les sons étaient plus distinct. Des cris, des larmes, des hurlements, la mort semblait planer dans les images qui filaient devant ses pupilles. Puis la cadence ralentit, et un cliché s'arrêta devant elle. Un « Avada Kedavra » retentit dans ses oreilles et un corps tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd. Un cri se fit entendre, puis plus rien, seulement des sanglots presque imperceptible. Hermione baissa les yeux et ce qu'elle vit la laissa sans voix, Drago Malfoy était allongé par terre. Mort.

* * *

><p><em>Voila :D, on rentre enfin dans le vif du sujet, avec une intrigue en plus =$. J'espère que sa vous a plu et promis je mettrai moins de temps pour publier. Donnez moi vos avis (Bon ou mauvais, je prend tout)<em>


End file.
